Heat: A Companion to Hot
by SenpaiKohaiDanna
Summary: Its freaking hot outside and...wait...is it just Tuffnut or does Snotlout look like some kind of sex god? Maybe its the heat. A companion to Hot.
1. Heat

**Heat**

It only lasted a second.

Seriously I might have imagined the whole thing, I mean what I saw could have just been the heat getting to me, a trick of the eyes you know?

Maybe his pants were too tight? It could have been the sun trying to cook our brains to a perfect crisp. Maybe he's just really horny and at this point is desperate for action --- which would make sense, since that Snotlout had just been fucking _**REJECTED**_ by Astrid.

It was one of those 'carve-open-your-chest-and-stab-your-heart-type' rejections.

Then again this was Astrid. Would you really expect anything less?

This might explain why Snotlout was starring at me like I was some angel or something.

But then again………

It really could've been the heat.

* * *

It was hot.

Chickens were laying fried eggs.

Cows were giving evaporated milk.

And I was complaining.

So I took my shirt off to keep from being cooked alive, and it really didn't do much except get me thinking about taking my skin off and just sitting in my bones.

And that's when I saw him stare.

His mouth open in a slight "o" and his eyes slightly closed and his face was flushed red.

But then again………………

It _really_ might have just been the heat.

* * *

HEY! Tobi here with ANOTHER fanfiction! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! This is the first chapter in the companion to Hot by Sasori-san! So with each chapter Sasori-san writes Tobi will write too. Hope you guys enjoy this cuz Tobi worked hard and now his brain kinda hurts..................: ( BUT! You can make Tobi happy again by reviewing!

**MAKE TOBI HAPPY OR ELSE TOBI WILL UNLEASH MADARA ON YO ASSES!!!**

Tobi's a goodboy ^^!


	2. Dammit!

**Dammit!**

_Swing!_

_Hack!_

_Swing!_

I'm at weapon practice and I'm just slicing at everything that's in sight. Be it tree, dragon or human --- whatever! If it wants to _stay_ **alive** it had better _stay_ **out of my way**.

Cause I am _ticked_.

I mean I'm _fucking_ **livid**!

I spent most of last night thinking about Snotlout starring-not-starring at me. It happened in less than a second yet I can remember everything about it so clearly with detail.

I can recall the way his head tilted ever so slightly exposing a bit of his neck which was dripping in sweat. I recall his hazel eyes slightly lidded looking at each and every curve of my exposed chest, and his thin lips mildly pursed…… -----

AARRRRGGGHH!! IM SO SICK OF THIS!

_Swing!_

_Hack!_

It happened so quickly and I was sooo hot I'm not sure it even happened, so why did I loose sleep on something that _probably_ happened? This isn't like me; this isn't like me at all. I'm about to go insane with my brain flashing all those images over and over again each time getting more exaggerated than the last.

Yesterday his lips were in the shape of an "o" now it seems like he was trying to kiss me, before his eye were just half closed now they're bedroom eyes asking for the best sex of my life!

GGGGRRRRAAAARRRRR!!!!!

_Hack!_

_Swing!_

Why am I thinking on this so hard, why is it bugging me so bad? I don't know and if there's anything I hate more, it's not knowing something.

I fucking **_hate_** not knowing.

"Tuffnut! That was _my_ axe! You can't just take it!" I just glared at Ruffnut.

Like I gave a shit.

"Oh yeah? Well I just _did_!"

And you know what? She took it from me and now I'm axe less.

_Stomp!_

_Kick!_

"Dammit!"

* * *

Hello! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, Tobi has decided he will stay a chapter behind Sasori for convenience issues. Sasori-san and Tobi have a challenge for you guys *gets sinister look*…………

If you guys leave us at least ten reviews for each story(Heat and Hot) in two days we'll post THREE new chapters(three for each story)! That means if there are ten of you willing to review you can ONLY REVIEW ONCE on each story!

Ran – Explosive Orchid!

That means no cheating!

Seriously guys, we're not asking for much, just ten reviews from ten different people. We're really cutting you guys a break, I mean almost 400 people have already visited both these stories, and all we're asking is for ten --- **TEN** of you to write a review, and don't go thinking "We'll someone else will review" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!!! For all the people who have read this story we've only had three people who reviewed! **THREE**!!!

So if you guys are really interested and you want three chaps up by tomorrow ya'll better get to typing......................

Please?


	3. Stage 1

Sunday

(Anger)

Why can't people just leave me alone? Can't they see I'm having a fucking crisis?!? All I want is to be left alone and nobody seems to get that --- and it' not like I'm not making it obvious! It's like they're choosing not to understand --- that or they're ignorin_g_ it and I can't seem to catch a break!

"_Leave me alone Ruff!"_

"_No Fishlegs, I don't wanna read that damn book!"_

"_Quit Ruff! Go find someone else to fuck with!"_

"_Shit Hiccup! How was I suppose to know Walnut was gonna set your house on fire? I'm not a dragon whisperer!"_

"_Piss off Ruff! Go find a ditch to lie in!"_

"_Fuck __**YOU**__ Astrid! Is someone on there period today?"_

"_**GODDAMMIT RUFF!!**__ Will you just __**DIE **__already?"_

"_**O MY GODS **_GOBBER_!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOUR __**DAMN **__DISGUSTING__ UNDIES!!!"_

After a few more insults people started to get the picture and left me alone.

Except my sister.

No, she's always _right there_. This usually wouldn't bother me since we're rarely without each other, but today is just one of those days where I wish I was an only child.

This is why I am in the Dinning Hall, at a table, hunched over, and basically choking the life out of the cup that I'm holding to keep from jumping out of my seat and murdering my sibling.

All I want is to be left alone.

So I can stop being so **pissed** _**off**_.

So that I won't keep thinking about why I'm pissed off.

So I can ignore the answer.

"Hey, Tuffnut. What's up?"

But Loki our _dear_ god of Mischief hasn't finished showing me Hel yet, because now he wants me to meet its goddess Helliem's son.

Snotlout Jorgenson.

The very fucking thing I'm trying so desperately hard **not** to think about. And he shows up.

I slowly lifted my eyes and glared his way. Glaring at his perfect hair, his sun kissed skin, his toned body, and his beautiful hazel eyes! I tried piercing my eyes into his very soul hoping he'd spontaneously combust into flames and **die**. How dare he come in here looking like a god himself! How dare he!

How. _Dare_. **He**!

"_**Sup**_." I spat with as much venom I could muster.

It must have worked because he retracted slightly, but he was only thrown for a second before he made his smooth recovery. The bastard.

"Well who stuck their axe up your ass this morning?"

**Rage**.

Rage is what made me jump in his face, I was so lost in anger I had forgotten we were in a public area and that people could in fact _see_ and _hear_ us.

But I was furious.

I wanted to know so badly who exactly the son of a bitch thought he was. Who was he to start messing with my feelings? Who was he to keep me up all night thinking about him, to make me blush red every time I thought about the incident, or to make me realize how handsome he was?

Who was he!?

But then I realized getting in his face was a **bad** idea.

Like **Stoick going bald** bad idea.

I could see every beautiful detail about the Viking's face in front of me. The arch of his eyebrows, the angle of his nose, his thin lips so….red and his hot breath brushing against my own, but in his eyes is what alerted me to the danger I was already in.

He had that look again.

But, this time I'm sure I saw it! --- _See_ it!

I shoved him away and turned as quickly as I could so that he could not see the blush I'm sure I have.

"Just. Leave. Me. _**Alone**_." I snarled before tucking tail and fleeing out the door.

Odin! What was my _**problem**_?!?

* * *

**Hel- **I did not spell this incorrectly. This was purposeful. This is how you spell Norse Hell.

**Helliem**- The Goddess of Hel.

Anything else will be said in Sasori's next chapter of Hot titled Muddy Monday. Which will be uploaded today. :)

-Tooooobiiiiiii


	4. Stage 2

**Monday**

(Denial)

I know what my problem is.

My problem is that I think I like Snotlout _in that way_, but I don't, and that's the truth.

I don't like Snotlout.

I just _think_ I do. So I'm okay.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with a man acknowledging the fact that another man is attractive. It doesn't mean that the guy has a crush on said dude, no it doesn't mean that all. It just means the guy can see why the other has so many females falling all over him. That's it.

Sooo………doesn't that mean that the guy who realizes that the other dude is handsome, but had been a jerk the previous day because the guy thought he was interested in the other dude, should then apologize to said dude?

Yeah. He really should.

So when Hiccup invited me (the dudes a quick forgiver, never did understand that) and Ruffnut to go out and play in the rain (we rarely see that around here) with the rest of the gang, instead of telling him to go fuck himself or flipping him off I agreed.

My sister was really glad to have me back to my normal self. She told me that after punching me in the gut.

When we got there everyone except Snotlout had arrived, which then made me feel like shit. I hope he didn't hate me now for the way I acted yesterday………….then again Snotlout could've just got caught up with something on the way over here so I figured I'd better think up an excuse for my actions for when he did get there.

We had brought our dragons along to play with us while we attacked each other like the Vikings we were. We cried in victory and in defeat(Hiccup), and it wasn't soon until our pets decided join in the fun and wrestle between themselves. Some more time passed and Snotlout still hadn't shown. I was beginning to think that I might have really done some damage and was thinking about going to look for him when I saw him off in the distance headed our way. So I waved him over.

"Hey!" I called with my brightest smile. I still had to be cool about this.

He stared in disbelief; like I had snakes coming out of my head or something.

"…………hey…………" He said cautiously, as if at any second I was going to transform into a giant troll and feast on his brains.

I was going to have to fix that.

So I picked up a ball of mud and threw it in his face. I laughed and pointed at the mud mask he was now wearing.

"Hey Snotlout! I think you have something on your face!" I sneered.

One moment I'm laughing --- the next I'm on my back covered in mud.

I'd been hit by a gigantic mud ball courtesy of Snotlout.

And that's when the real mud games began.

So it went like that for the rest of the day. We wrestled each other and threw mud balls and made mud pies, mud people, and even "decorated" Berk with our lovely creations and most of everyone was okay with that since they were enjoying the rain as well(one guy was so amped he got naked and ran around the village in a mud dress. He wasn't apart of our clique though, he was just the village idiot).But because some people couldn't appreciate our art, we spent the rest of the night cleaning the mess.

Afterwards we all said goodnight to each other and went our own ways, but just as Snotlout was passing me his shoulder brushed against mine.

…………………….

It wasn't on purpose --- and I am _**not**_ blushing.

Because if was blushing that would mean I like him.

And I don't.

_Right_?

* * *

Sorry about not updating again yesterday like Tobi and Sasori-san promised. We were, but our parents put this thing on our computer that logs us off if we've been on for a certain amount of time. Tobi also had wanted to mention three other things in his last authors note.

1. Hel is actually were our English word Hell derived from

2. Walnut is Tuffnut's dragon.

3. I was going to rate Tuffnut's last chapter as T ++ for the language, sorry about not giving you guys a warning.

Anything else needed to be said is in Hot's 4th chapter "Muddy Monday".


	5. Stage 3

**Tuesday**

(Avoidance)

I do.

I do like him.

Oh **GODS**! I like him.

This was why I had been dodging him all day. It seemed every where Ruffnut and I went he always showed up, but it was a good thing I saw him before he saw me.

I escaped him at the training grounds, the fishing and boat docks, the market place, the dinning hall, even at Hiccup's place (Ruffnut has a _**HUGE**_ crush)before I had to make a mad dash.

Now I'm at home sitting on my bed wondering what _the fuck _I'm suppose to do now. I mean I haven't even told my sister yet, or can I? I wonder if she would either freak or just not care --- I mean she's my _twin _for Valhalla's sake! We should be able to tell each other everything without having to be worried about **rejection**.

Wait a damn minute --- I'm a **VIKING**! I don't worry about silly little things like rejection. I am a man who likes another man so there! Take that and shove it up your asses! I mean my sister like's guys so why can't I?

Okay _Scratch_ that,

……cause I'm not even buying it.

So what am I going to do? I really don't want Snotlout to find me, I'm not even sure if he like's me back because of small over exaggerated incidents that have led me to this madness.

But Vikings don't run and hide! I should confront him about this.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Who's there?" Ruffnut asked the front door.

"Snotlout, I was wondering if Tuffnut was here." My sister looked at me.

"Tell him I'm not here." I said.

_Maybe later_.

* * *

Okay Tobi didn't believe he would be updating again today, but he is! Sorry about not updating the last chapter two days ago like we had promised, but lets just say Konan-san(mom)was very upset at Tobi and Sasori for not completing their missions(chores)so we spent the rest of the day making up.

So since this chapter was so short you _might_, you _just might _get another one today,but we're not promisesing anything. Sasori-san and Tobi have learned their lessons about making promises.

Don't unless you know for sure.

*waves gloved hand*Bye-bye for now!

-Tobi LOOOOVEESSS his Senpai!


	6. Stage 4

**Wednesday**

(Depression)

I have never in my life felt so damn bummed.

It takes me forever to acknowledge the truth that I really do have a crush on Snotlout, but when I do I also discover we can't be together, or at least not forever.

This morning I went to the library; I _actually_ walked in --- _of my own will_, and I picked up our book of laws and _**READ**_ it.

What I found was not pleasing.

At first I was excited, because in the beginning it stated:

**"Two Vikings of the same gender can be with each other."**

But it also said,

**"As long as both parties married a woman and bore children."**

So basically we could be together --- _just_ as long as we cheated on each other.

After that I didn't feel like eating, or joking, or just messing around. I really didn't feel like much of anything except lying on my back and wasting away. I mean……. Like after all this worrying and wondering and inner turmoil I've been through this week just to find out that Snotlout and I couldn't _just_ be with each other, I'm starting to wonder if there was even a point to all this. Was there?

I prayed to Freya that there was.

I guess after seeing me so pathetic, Ruffnut decided I need some fresh air instead of staying cooped up in my room.

"Chestnut and Walnut need some play time and _you are_ coming with us." Was the only warning I got from her before she dragged me out of the house like hunted kill.

We arrived at an open field and hopped on our dragons and flew around a bit. After awhile our pet got hungry so we landed in the same spot we took off from to feed them (it had a lot of that grass that the liked to roll around it), we saw Hiccup fly over head on the back of Toothless and gave a thumbs up. Well _I_gave a thumbs up, Ruffnut shouted "HEY HICCUP!!" while throwing her arms about frantically. After he flew pass I decided to sit in the grass and just mope.

And I did, but it wasn't long before heard footsteps running our way.

_I wonder who _**that**_ could be_. Sarcasm intended.

"Hey, Tuffnut! Where have you been? I was looking for you all fucking day yesterday!" Snotlout exclaimed reaching me.

I shrugged.

"I know." I said.

"You know? You _**know**_? Do you know that I forfeited food for you yesterday? I was too busy looking for you to even eat a bean! A DAMN _**BEAN**_, TUFFNUT!"

I looked up at him.

"Sorry." I said sounding a bit uncaring; I just couldn't seem to put the emotion behind the words. I couldn't just sit there and pretend to be happy to see him when I wasn't. I like him, but I didn't want to see him right now so I shook my head when I heard him take a breath to speak again.

"Not today, Snotlout." I spoke, looking as sincere as I could at him. "Not today…." And I dropped my head back down in my lap.

He stood there a moment, taking it in I guess, before he left.

_I'm sorry Snotlout_.

I really am.

* * *

Well here's the corresponding chapter to Hot's "Terrific Tuesday". I had mentioned before that I was going to stay a chapter behind Sasori, but as you can see, i've changed my mind. Hope you enjoyed this latest installmet! Review please!

-Tooooobiii iiisss aaaaa goooodddd bbbooooyyyyy

P.S(We _most likely _will be updating couple more chapters later on today, but like i said, no promises!)


	7. Stage 5

Thursday

(Acceptance)

Screw it.

Screw it _**all**_.

Snotlout and I are fifteen years old. We've got some years before we have to settle down and make a damn commitment. I like him, and now that I'm seriously thinking things through I am damn sure he likes me too cause if he doesn't……….

I'm about to look like damn fool.

I am standing at my crush's door, preparing myself before I actually make the move and knock. I had to make the move this time --- especially since I've been changing moods like Gobber changes undies (which is **a lot** of times).

No, this time _I_ need to confront _him_.

So I knocked.

And he answered.

"Tuffnut? What're you---" I grab the air in front of his mouth with my fingers to cut him short.

"I want to apologize. About yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, the day before…the day before……….was it Monday? No --- Sunday. Yeah."

He just stared at me.

I sighed. The only real way I was going to get him to see I was sorry was to show him. So I kissed him.

And I must have turned three different shades of red, because I was hot with a boner.

I knew kissing him would feel good, but……..**DAMN** this was _good_.

But I had to make a point so I used my Viking strength to pull away from the bliss that I was currently residing in.

"I like you."

"I like you too." He said

Thunder clashed around us to the beat of our hearts.

This was how it was suppose to be.

* * *

YAY! Tobi did what he said he was going to do! WEEEEE!Only a couple more chaps and this story is comming to an end. Freya is the goddess of love, something i forgot to mention in the last chapter enjoy and review please!

-Tobi is a REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD GOOD GOOD BOY!!


	8. The Escape

**Friday**

It's funny really, Snotlout and I being together. You could have whacked me over the head with a club for two days straight beating me senseless and it _still_ wouldn't have been enough to make me believe something like this could've happened.

Yet here we are.

Speaking of which "here we are" wouldn't just be me and Snotlout. It actually means all of us…… Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Ruffnut. The six of us are out in the middle of the night getting ready to leave the only home we've ever known behind.

Why?

Well, after I told Snotlout about what I had actually READ _**in the library**_, he and I both quickly decided that we couldn't live like that and went to tell my sister and as it turned out not only had she known the **entire** _time_, but had already heard about the rule from Hiccup after he looked it up (he and pretty much figured it out on his own before my sis told him. I hate smart people.) they had guessed what we would do.

But the real shocker came when I asked why Ruffnut had gone off and told Hiccup and her reply --- and this is no lie! --- word for word was,

"I don't keep secrets from my boyfriend."

I still haven't commented on that subject, and all Snotlout could say was, "Is he really your type?"

After that there was a long conversation about how they got together that I didn't here a word of, I was still stuck on "boyfriend".

We eventually told Fishlegs who……oddly enough………was ecstatic about it, but not because he was happy for us I don't think. Not that he wasn't, I just think it had something more to do with the rant he had jumped in to after we told him. Something about a revolution and how glad he was that we had chosen him as our official commander…………

Who knows! The boy is damn nuts.

Astrid though……….

Astrid was another tale.

She had known something was up between me and Snotlout, but when we told her what it was….well……..she-uh……….she…….. she nearly chopped all our heads off in one-angry-lethal-swing yelling "WHAT IS THIS? FRIGG'S WEEK? FIRST HICCUP AND RUFFNUT AND NOW _**YOU **_GUYS! WHEN AM I GOING TO CACTH A BREAK FROM ALL THIS **_MUSH_!"**

Considering, she took it pretty well.

After explaining to Astrid and Fishlegs about our plan, they decided to come along as well. Fishlegs because of something that had to do with going in hiding for twenty years to before coming back for the to fight in the war, while Astrid had said she wasn't going to pass up on an adventure. So again,

Here we are.

On our dragons getting ready to take off into the night with no plan or course of action, just going with the flow like real Vikings.

I looked over at Snotlout. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for about a week now." He smiled. I turned and look at everyone else. "Guys?"

"Yes." Came from Hiccup.

"Absolutely!" Fishlegs whispered as loud as he could. I'm not really sure, but I _think_ that almost defeats the purpose of whispering…but again I'm not sure.

"Let's just get this over with, it might not be so bad……"Astrid dragged looking as unimpressed as she could possibly muster. Really now what did it take to make her happy? So far the only thing I can think of is being the first to tame and ride a dragon.

She really needs to lower her standards.

"TOTALLY!" My sis cried pumping her fist into the air before a unified "SHHHH!" came from everyone excluding myself. I had been just about ready to do the same thing.

"You're going to give away our position!" Fishlegs whispered sternly.

Seriously. This guy was paranoid.

And then after another nod we were off and I smiled to myself.

Me and Snotlout were going to be together.

* * *

..............Tobi has nothing to say except that he will pour his heart out in the next chapter and you will have the full blown apology that you guys deserve.

Tobi's..................Tobi's not a good boy...........T_T


	9. Home

**Saturday**

Pieces of rock fell from the cliff into the water below from my boots dangling off the side and knocking into the hard surface. Snotlout along with everyone else sat beside me as we looked over the ocean at the distance we had put between ourselves and Berk and these now rolling flat plains of grass that we have dubbed "Drake". Hiccup said it's Norwegian for Dragon which was fine by us.

We had only arrived eight sun movements ago because our dragons were tired and hungry and frankly so were we. When we landed --- or really crashed since our pets decided to take nose dives right into the earth and started rolling around, we realized that the grass was the very kind that the Dragons loved to lie in(hence the dive and the rolling in the grass).

Taking another look around, we found a huge river that ran right into the ocean and some thick woods with plenty of game in it, and just not too far beyond them we saw another village. That's when Hiccup suggested that this would be the perfect place to set up our new home and nobody protested.

There was no reason too.

We weren't in hiding, or fugitives, or anything like that. Actually we weren't even really run-a-ways considering we (by Berk's standards) were old enough to decide for ourselves. So what we did was less _fleeing_ and more _moving_. Get it?

So having a short or long distance didn't really matter at all. So we had food, water, supplies to make houses, a village near by for things such as tools and weapons, and we had our friends. We really didn't need much more that that, this was good enough for us.

We're Vikingsl, we don't need much.

So with that decision made we began making plans on our houses and stables and other things such as that. We even had begun to work on it all ready, but after hours of labor we were beat and ready to hit the sack.

But Ruffnut and I had wanted to check out the cliff first.

We had attempted to jump off the cliff to see who could fall faster, but were stopped when Hiccup and Snotlout nearly had heart attacks and kneeled over dead. So.......we had to settle with sitting.

I looked around and noticed almost everyone was asleep. Hiccup and my sister had gone with Ruff's head lying on the loser's shoulder as his head laid on top of hers. Yuck.

Fishlegs was lying spread eagle on his back while Astrid had fell asleep on top of his stomach with a small smile planted on her face.

Man.

I knew she needed to _lower_ her standards, but that didn't mean she had to make them disappear.

I looked next to me at Snotlout who was about gone himself; he kept nodding in and out. I grabbed his hand to get his attention. It worked when he turned and faced me. "I have something I wanna say……."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

I smiled deviously.

"Think fast." And before he could even think I gave a swift shove that sent him off the cliff.

Oh he'd be fine; it wasn't that far a drop.

* * *

TOBI IS SOOOOOOO SORRY! He and Sasori-san got into another fandom(Harry Potter) and have been lost in Hogwarts. And then a week later GRANDMA DIES! T_T So we had to go down to the funeral in another state. And we had a barbecue recently........that might have something to do with it. BUT MAINLY IT'S HARRY POTTER'S FAULT! AND THE ADDICTIVE COUPLE OF DRARRY(Harry/Draco)! SSSSSSOOOOSSSSSOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYSOOOOOOOOOSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRYYYYYY!

Tobi hope he is forgiven now. Since he has completed the two chapters, and finished the story. Tobi will go in the corner and cry now.

Oh, and to Ran-Explosive Orchid: Hope the end wasn't too cheesy.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND READERS! LOBE U ALL BERY BERY MUCH!

-Tobi

Is a...........good boy again?


End file.
